


Why can’t we?

by RedRaveb



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angel Choi Soobin, Confused Choi Soobin, Devil Choi Yeonjun, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, One eye is Red, Pining Choi Yeonjun, Yeonjun has Heterochromia, switching POV, the other is blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRaveb/pseuds/RedRaveb
Summary: ‼️This is only a draft‼️I have to post it so it won’t get deleted sorry¯\_(ツ)_/¯If you have any ideas for this tho you’re more than welcome to comment! :) Love you!💖💖
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Why can’t we?

Soobin didn’t seek him out he swears! He was only a Common Messenger for Christ’s sake! Wait.. he takes that back, he didn’t mean that Jesus he promises. He didn’t mean to swear:(

Soobin really needed to take a deep breath. In... out... in... out......

He groaned, _what am I gonna do_...

~

Now. Yeonjun knew who this angel was, he’d heard of a dimpled angel who tugged at peoples heartstrings before. Well.. he was sure there was more that one dimpled angle out there, his BFF Beomgyu even had one! But that was besides the point!!

He was sure this was the angle he’s heard in passing before.

How could it not be?

Yeonjun leaned back in his chair, his taloned nails starting to dig into the dark wood of his desk.

He sighed for the hundredth time that evening, spinning around in his chair to try and prolong the inevitable tarnish of his free thoughts that would no doubt be filled with the smiling boy.

He was about to admit defeat before his door was slammed open

”Yo, YJ!!”

He yelped, his ankle slamming into a nearby coat rack that immediately fell to the floor.

_~thump_ _~roll~~_

“Beomgyu! How many times do I have to remind you to _knock!_ Seriously it’s like sometimes you forget I’m older and in charge!”

Beomgyu stared at the fallen coat rack, then at Yeonjun, then back to the coat rack before falling into a fit of laughter, “Hyung! How do you expect me to remember when I just saw you almost fly off that chair!”

Yeonjun waved his hand and the coat rack was back standing. His hands reached up to run through his dahlia black hair, “ _Hyung, how do you expect me to–_ blah blah! Either way you’re-“

”Ha!” Beomgyu triumphed, his hand coming up to fan at his face, “You don’t need to call me ‘Hyung’ YJ, I promise I’m already satisfied with the daily telling of my handsomeness–“ He paused, looking at the way Yeonjun’s miss matched eyes darkened, “ _Anyways, Bang PD wants to see you, I’ll wait for you outside!”_ He quickly rushed to close the door, hearing a book slam right as it shut.

Yeonjun really didn’t think this was good for his health. He groaned, bringing his foot up and rubbing the throb he’d been ignoring.

He was at least thankful it wasn’t Taehyun-ah who came in, he wouldn’t hear the end of it..

~

Soobin had been kneeling down the first time he saw his face.

To day he was blown away would be an understatement.

Truthfully, Soobin could tell he was a devil, just by looking at his body wear. The devil was wearing a latex long sleeve with some leather pants and even from their distance, he could see the shining lip ring connected to his ear by a thin silver chain.

Him being blown away wasn’t just because he was a good looking fellow, he was _really_ shocked because, what was a devil doing here!

Soobin slowly stood up and started to walk forward when the devil looked straight at him. He froze when those eyes landed on him and couldn’t help but notice what a nice lip shape the devil had.

Soobin mentally shook his head and spoke out, his voice soft but strong, “Who are you and what is your business in the Heavenly Gardens?”

The devil straightened up before letting loose his crow-like wings. He took a step backwards, his eyes darting for an escape but before he could, the angels hand shot toward him and a white transparent rope wrapped itself around his body, containing him. 

The devils eyes widened as Soobin stepped in front of him


End file.
